


Keep Me Warm

by sheroars



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lot of fluff, M/M, Mindless Domesticity, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Recovery, Talking, lil angst, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: "How is it that I adore you more every evening?"  Eggsy put a soft kiss on his collarbone and smiled."Prolly cause I've been gettin' you off somewheres around four thirty...""Forget I said anything."





	Keep Me Warm

"What do you remember about my father?" Eggsy asked it in the general direction of the ceiling as Harry dragged a lazy hand up and down the center of his bare chest.  The man was sprawled in arm's reach just to the left of him, taking up more than half of the bed under the obnoxiously fluffy duvet.  Harry let out a long exhale and hummed, closing his eye.    

"Lee.  Lee was a fucking pain in the arse."  He cracked his eye only to catch Eggsy's giggle.  "And the apple fell straight down..."  Eggsy flopped over on his side to face Harry.  

"Be serious."

"I am."  Harry felt fingers move across cheek.  

"Fastest long distance sprint we'd ever seen.  Could have been an Olympian.  He was one of the funniest men I had ever know...even Merlin couldn't keep a straight face around him."  He opened his eyes to find Eggsy hanging on to his every word.  

He caught the fingers now tracing circles around his temple and kissed the back of the younger man's hand.  "He was a bloody terrible shot, always three inches to the left of his aim, a bit like you when you started.  His hand-to-hand combat skills were unmatched, though."  He sucked in a breath and turned his head so he could see Eggsy a bit better.  "Lee was a good man to begin with but when he met Michelle...he practically radiated joy and warmth.  Found a way to turn it off for missions of course, but at Headquarters he treated all of us like brothers and sisters."  Eggsy was smiling and looking at their joined hands.  Harry was massaging some of the tension out of his palm.  His shooting arm was always a bit stiffer than the other.  "What do you remember about your father?" Eggsy frowned a bit and shrugged.  

"Jus' a face and a voice if m'being honest." Harry caught his breath.  "I 'member how sad we was at first..." Eggsy shrugged it off.  "Mum has some really nice pictures.  She started bringin' em out after Dean got pinched.  Been thinkin' about gettin' some for me."

"Of course."

"Roxy's flat used to 'ave this whole wall full of proper photos, like top to bottom full.  All fam and friends.  Even me and JB made it up there."

"I'll help you, soon as we're settled again." He could have sworn Eggsy's eyes manufactured their own light when he was happy.  The sun had faded ages ago but Harry had barely noticed.  Their shared bed was only dimly lit by a rather inconveniently placed streetlight just outside the heavily curtained window.   

"We need a proper picture done." Eggsy said, drawing closer and kissing Harry, dragging out his bottom lip in a slow tease before dragging his mouth across his jaw and tucking himself into the crook his neck.  He mashed his cheek into his pulse point as Harry turned onto his back to accommodate the full bodied embrace.  He pushed a knee between's Eggsy's and inhaled deeply.  The younger-man-turned-limpet hauled the duvet up and hummed happily.  

"How is it that I adore you more every evening?"  Harry asked.  Eggsy put a soft kiss on his collarbone and smiled.  

"Prolly cause I've been gettin' you off somewheres around four thirty..." They both snorted in laughter. 

"Forget I said anything."

"Awe 'arry." Eggsy crossed his arms across Harry's chest and propped his chin on his own forearm.  They looked at each seriously a moment. "There ain't enough words." He said hoarsely.  

"I know."

"We're stuck, you know.  It jus' you and me.  Fuck everythin' else, honestly.  M'done with it."

"I know." Harry craned up for a hard kiss.  "You're all I want or need." Eggsy unfurled enough to kiss him again and hover above on his elbows.  Harry dragged his hands up and down Eggsy's rib cage.  

"Not even a new ey-?" He didn't get to finish the hypothetical as Harry abruptly pinched his sides and tossed him off to the side.  Eggsy dissolved into laughter as Harry turned his back to him.  "Sorry!  M'sorry."  He spooned up to his back, heart pounding as he felt the laughter bubbling up in Harry.  Their arms knotted up together about the older man's waist.    

"For you, I'd lose them both."

"Oh hush." Eggsy mashed his lips into the back of Harry's shoulder. 

"Surely you know as much by now."

"Yeah, yeah.  Still gettin' used to it.  I'd prefer you in one piece in the mean time.  Literally and metaphorically speaking."  They laughed at the mock posh accent Eggsy put on before finally falling quiet awhile, just listening to the sounds of the street and each other's breathing.  "What's one thing you want to do now that we got a bit of time to ourselves?"  

"Hmmm," Harry stroked Eggsy's forearm.  "Ordinarily I would say go someplace warm...but now that 'we're stuck' as you so aptly described...I suppose we could go anywhere and I'd be perfectly warm enough." For once the younger man was truly speechless.  He felt all the air rush out of his lungs.  "You?"  

"Yah.  Ditto."                   


End file.
